The missing information
by XoSweetiePieoX
Summary: So basicaly it's set a few days before Thelmas death. Cassie is having strange visions of a girl being tourtured. Could this have anything to do with Ella? Whom hasn't come into the story yet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Shattered From Thelmas point of view

"Are you sure you alright?" asked Thelma as her and Cassie made thier way to their usual after school spot, the big tree from which you can see the school grounds perfectly. "You've been acting very strange lately."

"You mean more than usual don't you?" Remarked Cassie with her usual look of sarcasm.

"I'm serious Cassie!" Implied Thelma "I'm starting to get very concerned."

"I'm perfectly fine Thelma!" said Cassie "Don't worry so much."

"It's kind of hard not to." said Thelma as she took a bag of chips out of her bag and began to eat them.

"Must you eat those things constantly?" remarked Cassie, feeling rather annoyed by Thelma's constant hunger strides.

"I'm sorry." exclaims Thelma "I can't help that I'm hungry!"

As they get near the tree. Thelma's spots Cassie looking at the boys football practice. She sighs deeply.

"What's wrong with you?" asks Cassie taking her eyes away from the field of boys.

"Nothing. I just lost my appetite de to your mindless stare at the prat known as Leon." remarked Thelma, putting the bag of chips back in her bag.

"I was not staring at Leon." Cassie protested with a small smile. " I was admiring their hard work and accuracy."

"Yeah right! Come on Cas! I know you like him." Thelma said looking at her suspiciously. "You just don't want to admit it."

"I don't like him Thelma." Cassie said staring at the tree as she took her bag off her shoulder.

"Sure you don't." said Thelma unbelievingly.

The both of them sat down on the blanket Cassie brought. Just as they start to get comfotable, Roxanne shows up closely followed by her usual pack of mindless drones.

"Well if it isn't the gay and the girlfriend." Roxanne sneered with a slight dullness in her voice as usual.

"Well if it isn't the desperate girl trying to cover up her affair with out teacher by saying she needs tutoring, and he's the only one who can give her what she really needs. Sympathy." Teased Thelma.

Roxanne came alarmingly close to Thelma and gave her a look that had implied that she had crossed the line.

"How do you know about that?" She said threateningly.

"I think the better question is, who doesn't know about it, besides the rest of the teachers and the Headmaster of course. For now." laughed Cassie.

Roxanne stood up straight once again, gave Cassie and Thelma a glare and stormed off. Thelma and Cassie both laughed until something caught Cassie's attention. Leon was making his way past the tree they lounged under. Cassie smiled mindlessly at him as he passed.

Thelma angrily stood up and headed back toward the school. "Pathetic." was her only word over the situation.

Cassie tood up "Thelma wait!" she yelled as she jogged after her. "Why are you acting like this?"

Thelma merely kept walking, bumping into people as she made her way into the school.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Cassie, struggling to keep up with her.

"Only to what I want to hear. " Remarked Thelma. "Which so far has been nothing."

"What is it exactly that you want to hear?" yelled Cassie. "I'm sorry for smiling at Leon. There is that it?"

"No!" Thelma yelled back at her.

"What then?" Cassie said pulling Thelma to a stop in front of the lockers.

"I don't know." Thelma said, her tone softening. "I'm sorry o.k. I just overreacted."

"Okay then. If that's really it." said Cassie eyeing her with suspicion."Let's go back to the room. Then maybe we can go see a movie?"

"Okay, sounds good." said Thelma slightly nodding.

With that being said, Thelma and Cassie walked down the hall leading to their room. Thelma watched closely as Cassie smile and waved to the various people she passed. Why was Thelma acting the way she was?

She took her eyes off Cassie long enough from running face first into the door. She opened the door slowly and made for her bed.

All of a sudden she notices something on her nightstand she sets down her bag. It's small yellow stone connected to a chain she slowly picks it up and shows it to Cassie.

"What do you suppose this is?" She asked her, A little bit of worry in her voice.

Hah! wait for the next chapter to find out what happens! Dun dun dun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: from Cassie's point of view

Cassie stares at the small yellow stone Thelma had stuck out in front of her.

"I don't know, " She said, taking the stone from her.

All of a sudden an image of a girl screaming with a leather band around her head appears in the stone. Cassie lets out a gasp and drops it.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Thelma picking the stone back up again. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. I just-"chocked Cassie, staring at the stone.

"There must be some reason for you dropping it like it bit you." she said examining the stone.

Cassie swallowed hard and went over to her bed. She sat down.

"You saw something didn't you?" Thelma asked her questioningly, making her way over to Cassie's bed.

Cassie avoided eye contact with Thelma. There was no way she was going to tell her that! Thelma always took things way too seriously. No matter what it was,Thelma made it seem ten times worse. Cassie always told her everything, but somethings you just have to keep to yourself.

"Come on Cassie! You have to tell me!." Thelma said after Cassie refused to speak of the matter at hand.

"I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to Thelma." She said softly. She wasn't going to just give into her like that.

"O.k then." Thelma said after setting the stone on Cassie's nightstand. "If that's the way you want to be then, go ahead."

Without another word, Cassie watched as Thelma made her way over to her bed. She sighed as she saw her take out the bag of chips from her schoolbag that she had attempted to eat earlier, but had put them away because of Cassie. Thelma turned her back to Cassie and laid back on her bed. Cassie scowled at her. Was she really going to give up that easily? That wasn't like Thelma at all. Cassie sorta liked her normal twenty questions about the situation. Maybe this time Thelma just didn't want Cassie to be annoyed by her.

Minutes that seemed like hours past and the silence was really starting to annoy Cassie. Without any other thoughts, she got up and went over to the side of Thelma's bed.

"Thelma," she said softly to her. When Thelma didn't reply, Cassie went around to the other side of the bed and saw that Thelma was asleep. She gently shook her.

"Thelma, wake up." She said trying not to laugh at her.

Thelma woke a few moments later with grunts of disapproval at being shook.

"What!" she said irritable after coming to the fact that there was no way around Cassie's attempt to completely wake her.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." she said softly once more.

Thelma rose up from her bed and looked at Cassie.

"Your forgiven." She said smiling."but you forgot to mention how you were a complete cow."

"Well, I'm sorry for being a complete cow." she said laughing.

"Much better." Thelma said hugging her.

Cassie hugged Thelma back and pulled away after a few moments.

"Wanna go see that movie now?" Cassie asked Thelma before getting up from the bed.

"Sure."Thelma said pulling on her shoes.

After they had both touched up their appearances, they left their room and headed for the projection room. The hallways were very chilly and quiet on Friday afternoons. Cassie figured that everybody was either in their rooms or roaming around the school somewhere. It was eerie how their footsteps seemed to reverberate throughout the corridor in which they were walking. The projection room seemed farther away than usual. The normal five minutes that it took them seemed to turn into an hour.

Cassie looked around suspiciously, glancing at Thelma as she stalked the corridor.

"What?" Thelma asked her.

"I dunno," Cassie said, trying not to make it seem completely obvious that she was lying.

It was as though Thelma could see right through her. The eyes that so often seemed to be full of joy and longing for Cassie's looked as though they had drained of all of their natural qualities. Cassie stared at her.

"Thelma..." Cassie murmmered. She could not hide the worry in her voice. She put a shaking hand on Thelma's shoulder. Trying to stir her from her trance, but Thelma merely stared blankly into space. Eyes now beginning to glaze over.

"Thelma!" Cassie shouted. Now scared of what could be happening to her best and only friend.

Thelma's head dropped to her chest as though it was made of stone. Cassie quickly began to drag her back towards their room. Once they entered Cassie noticed that there was someone else in the room. She turned on the spot. Facing the stranger.

"Hello Cassie." He said in a crisp clear voice that made Cassie's hair stand on end.

* * *

Alright so here it is. The second Chapter that everyone who reviewed the first one wanted me to write. 


End file.
